Horcrux Hidden in the Sound
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: In Malfoy Manor, Voldemort made a deal with Orochimaru: Protect the Diadem of Ravenclaw and I will help you destroy Konoha. Luna Lovegood overhears and lets Harry in on what happened and meet with Team 7 in Shippuden. Slightly AU DH spoilers as well.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto okay? (Although at times I wish I owned Harry and Itachi *fangirl drool*)I know there are a million HP/Naruto crossovers out there but I figured, what the hey, let's add my fic into the ever-expanding HP/Naruto library. As with most all crossovers, this will be slightly A/U so don't get on me Cannon Nazis. Naruto never got the Bat Bogey Hex placed on him and Harry can't do Rasengan. Okay, enough with this boring Disclaimer A/N, on with the fic!**

Harry was sitting in the Malfoy family's dungeon thinking. He had to get the 5th Horcrux and fast. As the Chosen One, it was his duty to find and destroy Voldemort and keep the Wizarding World safe from harm. Unfortunately, this was not one of the best times to be stuck in a dungeon. He was looking over at the other prisoners in the dungeon. There were Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood and Ollivander the Wandmaker. He looked around rather despondent. Hermione was getting tortured above and there was little he could do about it.

"Ron do you have any idea what the Horcrux of Ravenclaw's would be?" Harry asked.

"Why are you worrying about that now?" Ron asked. "We are stuck in a dungeon and we are next to being killed."

"No we are not, there is always a way around these things."Harry said pensively. However, there was a part of him that did not believe his own words.

Meanwhile, Luna was looking over at them listening intently on their conversation. She knew she heard the Malfoys and the other Death Eaters talking about the same thing. She thought that this information she had overheard would help them. If she could do something to help them, she would feel so much better about herself for getting captured and being locked as prisoner if she could give them the most valuable information that would help them find and destroy the Horcrux and destroy Voldemort, so much the better.

"Harry?" Luna called over to him.

"Yes Luna?" He asked back.

"Harry, I think I figured out where and what the 5th Horcrux you are looking for is. You know I had a lot of time to think down here in this dungeon of the Malfoys." Luna said.

"Hold on to that thought! I got a plan to get us out of here!" Harry said. He also saw that the goblin Griphook was there too. He concluded that they would ask him for confirmation on the Sword of Gryffindor's authenticity. He would use this chance to get Hermione and escape back to Bill and Fleur's house at Shell Cottage. As he thought of how he would get Dean, Luna and Ollivander out of there, Dobby the House Elf popped in.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled.

"Harry Potter sir!" Dobby whispered with a salute. "Dobby is here to help you!"

"Good." Harry said. He then looked over at Dean, Luna and Ollivander. "Can you take those three to Shell Cottage?"

"Yes Sir Harry Potter sir! Dobby can take them!" Dobby yelled as Harry motioned for them to take Dobby's hand. As he motioned so, under much protest from Dean and Luna, they took Dobby's hand while he disappeared to Shell Cottage.

As the _crack! _of Dobby's disappearance was heard, Bellatrix Lestrange looked down into the Dungeons to see what it was making the ruckus.

"Draco-no, call Wormtail, make him go check!" Lucius said.

As Wormtail looked in, Harry and Ron nodded as they ran up to tackle and overtake him. Ron seized Wormtail's wand while Harry was not so lucky; Wormtail had him in a stranglehold with his silver hand.

"You are going to kill me? After I saved your life?" Harry asked pouring on the guilt, making Wormtail deep inside start to regret his actions. "You owe me Wormtail!" and with this final implement, the silver hand of Wormtail's began to strangle him. As Wormtail's other hand weakened his grip on his wand, Ron took it from his hand.

While this was going on, Griphook was examining the sword and making it seem convincing to Bellatrix that the sword was a fake. It was there that they saw Hermione's weak and unconscious body laying in front of Bellatrix's feet like an old rag doll.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled running toward her "_Stupify! Stupify!"_ He yelled hoping that it would slow them down and he could take Hermione to Shell Cottage. He took her body in his hand and caught a wand Harry had seized from Draco.

"Ron! Catch and GO!" Harry yelled as he saw Ron take Hermione and Disapperate from the Malfoy Manor.

"You! Potter! Your death will come soon! When the Dark Lord gets here, he will have you killed and thus will end the great Harry Potter!" Bellatrix said as she moved closer in on him and Dobby, who had reappeared in the room and shattered the chandelier to cause a diversion.

"You! You dirty little vermin! You dare defy your masters!" Bellatrix yelled when she saw Dobby destroy the house.

"Dobby has no master, Dobby is a free elf." Dobby said defiantly. He would defend Harry to the grave and was not about to let his crewel former masters kill him. "Harry Potter sir, take Dobby's hand! Dobby will take Harry Potter to Shell Cottage, like you asked."

Harry took Dobby's hand as he disappeared. Next thing he knew, he was in front of a cottage by the seaside. He then ran inside to find Luna and get what she knew about the Horcrux.

"Luna! What do you know?" He yelled as he ran into Bill and Fleur's cottage.

"Wow Harry, A little upright huh?" Bill asked as Harry barged in. "We didn't know you were coming" He added sarcastically.

"Sorry. Luna has some information that is helpful to what Dumbledore asked of me and I need to talk to her about it as soon as possible."

"'Arry, Luna ees in ze bedroom, resting." Fleur said.

"Merci Fleur!" Harry said running into the bedroom.

"'Arry! Wait!" Fleur yelled as Harry ran into the room and slammed the door. "Ees he always like zis?" she asked as she turned to Bill.

"Sadly yes, especially when he is on to something he needs." Ron said as he overheard Fleur's question.

Harry knocked on the door and heard a faint yet dreamy "Come in." from Luna. Harry had already known of the three destroyed Horcruxes, the ring, the locket and the diary. He needed to know what and where the next one was desperately.

"You said you overheard something important about the Horcruxes?" Harry asked as he walked in the room.

"Yes I know what one is and where it is." Luna said. "When they thought I was unconscious, they were talking about it."

"Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. It is a Horcrux. You-Know-Who made it one." Luna said dreamily.

"I can't believe you know about the Horcruxes!" Harry yelled in shock at Luna.

"Like I said Harry, I overheard them talking about it. Rather careless of them." Luna smiled.

"Well what do you know?" Harry said trying to keep his cool in a case like this. "What else did you hear of it!?" Harry demanded of her.

Luna looked on at Harry in her usual dreamy, sort of out of this world way, paused, took a breath and smiled. "I also know where it might be."

"Where?" Harry yelled as his temper rose. He knew this was Luna's usual way but he was getting rather antsy about the fact she wasn't telling him all he needed to know right away.

"Well Harry, You-Know-Who's power is apparently global. He apparently has global allies." Luna said. _Shit. This isn't good. If he is global, we have a lot of problems._ "His connections are with the leader of a ninja village in Japan. He was talking with a man, who happened to look a lot like You-Know-Who, only with hair."

"Well we know how he looks, but more about him!" Harry demanded.

"Well You-Know-Who agreed to help him destroy this village called Hidden Leaf Village if he kept his Horcrux safe. Anyway, Orochimaru is a Sennin or legendary Ninja. The last thing I can remember seeing is a Sound Village Ninja they called Kabuto handing the Horcrux to Orochimaru. That was the last thing I saw before I was thrown in the dungeon. You know, that Orochimaru fellow looked a little like a girl if I didn't know any better." Luna said.

Harry sat down with a giggle but he was still rather depressed. All he knew now was that the Horcrux was in a village in Japan under the rule of a feminine looking Sennin ninja named Orochimaru. Problem was, as it was a ninja village, it was most likely to be hidden very well, especially if the name was Village HIDDEN in the Sound.

"I know what you are thinking Harry and I can help you find the village. In the conversation, I heard them use Otogakure as well." Luna said. "Now I can remember where they went to in Japan if you let me go with you. As I said, they let more slip than they wanted to with me."

"Luna no…" Harry started to say but he got to thinking about this offer.

Luna knew where it was and maybe knew about how the Otogakure villagers fought as well. It would do little good if their fighting style was something that would make Voldemort's look like child's play. From the time he spent in the Muggle world, he knew Ninjas were trained assassins and if this Orochimaru was worth Voldemort's trust in handling the Horcrux, then something was to be concerned about. This Orochimaru was apparently powerful enough to get Voldemort's respect as a comrade. Harry also had to look at his present situation. Was he going to be able to handle Death Eaters and Sound Shinobi himself? Could Luna actually help him?

"Harry, there are times to be Noble and others to ask for help. I know how you like to be brave and noble like the Gryffindor way but us Ravenclaws know how to ask for help and how to know when to give it. Please. Harry?" Luna asked.

"I guess so. Luna, as soon as Ron and Hermione are up to it, you can come with us. I believe you may be able to help us a little bit." Harry sighed. He had to admit she was right, sometimes he needed more help than he had.

"Wonderful." Luna said in her dreamy way. "I wonder if there are Nargles in Japan…."

**Well how was that? I hope it isn't turning out too cheesy. I am trying to tie the fandoms in pretty well and not some Harry/Sasuke alike fic. Anyway, remember to read, (well you just did) and review.**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**

_PS~ if that Mat character anonymously flames my stories again, I will make it so he can't. Just because I frequent the Fireplace Alliance forum, does not give you the right to flame me. STOP STALKING ME TO FLAME MY STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can turn you in to the authorities for that!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto okay? I hope you all would like it who read it. This chapter is dedicated to all of those who faved, alerted and reviewed. I never expected this fic to get such a good reception. Enough with this boring A/N, on with the fic of HP and Naruto crossoveredness!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kabuto had a hold of the diadem of Ravenclaw as he and Orochimaru made their way back to Otogakure to keep and protect the diadem. "I hope we put our trust in the right place this time. I mean the Village Hidden in the Sand went from helping us destroy Konoha to helping them try to take Sasuke back." Kabuto looked at the sack he had over his shoulder. _I hope this enchantment holds… _

"Trust me Kabuto; I believe this Lord Voldemort is the real deal here. He is feared in all of Britain. Even by wizards and he has the 'Muggles' as they call them scared too. They don't know it's him but his actions still strike fear into the hearts of men." Orochimaru said. "I admire this. I desire power like his."

"Yes." Kabuto said. "Now where was this Portkey they said would take us back to Otogakure?"

"Just over this ridge here." Orochimaru said. "That Bellatrix woman said all we had to do was touch it and it would take us back to the village. It was something of ours she had one of her minions enchant. It was made so that no one would think to pick it up."

As they walked up the ridge, they saw a kunai with a note placed beside it. Kabuto picked up the note and read it. "'This will help you along on your journey to get you and the Dark Lord's Horcrux back to your village of Otogakure. Keep what is ours safe and we will guide you to what you desire. We witches and wizards have much more abilities over your shinobi. Bear that in mind.' Hmmmmph. That Bellatrix woman seems to think she can beat a whole village of highly trained shinobi…" Kabuto said. "Oh well, no matter, she will be helping us soon enough."

Orochimaru looked at the diadem in Kabuto's pocket and thought about it for a little while. This diadem was something with great power and the reason he agreed to protect it was so he could use it. It was claimed to be able to increase the wisdom of whoever wore it. Orochimaru knew that if he used the diadem he could destroy Konoha himself and then he would kill this Voldemort and keep Ravenclaw's diadem for himself. He also believed this diadem could be the key to perfecting his art of immortality and figuring out a way he could keep his flesh in a state of being that could not be damaged. He suspected that Sasuke may not be totally loyal to him and if he were to ever rise up and try to kill him, Orochimaru believed he needed to perfect his immortality and take Sasuke before he took him. If Voldemort had a way to comeback after nearly being killed, then Orochimaru was going to try and learn this so he had a plan B in case jutsus failed.

As he thought about this, he saw the kunai glow and Kabuto yelled, "Grab this!" And with this command, Orochimaru and Kabuto took the kunai and sped off to the Village Hidden in the Sound. Orochimaru looked around as best he could but all he could see was blurred scenery around until finally the Portkey dropped him off right in front of his hideout.

"That Bellatrix woman is good. She was able to get us right at our hideout." Orochimaru said.

"What is weirder is that she knew where to send us without us even telling her." Kabuto said. "Are you sure we can trust this Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters? I mean they found out where to take us without us telling them. I can bet you none of them, not one has heard of Otogakure before we told them?"

"Never you mind Kabuto, I told them." Orochimaru said, hiding his true thoughts. It really did disturb him that this Voldemort knew where he lived without him telling. Maybe his magic read his mind, which really did disturb him. _If he can read my mind, then he can try to control me. Maybe this deal was not as good as it sounded._ Orochimaru began to doubt how trustworthy Voldemort really was. Orochimaru was beginning to think that once again he placed his trust in the wrong people. Voldemort said someone was looking for it and by taking it out of the continent of Europe would make it better protected. What if Voldemort was just using him like a little lackey? This was something that Orochimaru did not want to admit.

They then walked down into Orochimaru's snake-like dungeon to put the diadem next to Orochimaru's bed where he believed it to be safe. He thought that as it was next to him, no one would try and steal it.

"I knew it…" Jiraiya said as he overheard Orochimaru. "I have to go tell Tsunade-hime."

Jiraiya took this information and headed back to Konoha hoping that Tsunade would see the danger they were in and send people to take and destroy this diadem. He believed if this Lord Voldemort thought that Orochimaru lost it or it was destroyed, he would take care of Orochimaru and leave Konoha alone. He had enough to deal with when it came to Naruto and the Akatsuki.

Meanwhile Tsunade was teaching Sakura a new medical jutsu when Shizune walked in holding Tonton. "Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya is here to see you. He says it is important about Orochimaru."

"Send him in Shizune. Sakura, you may stay or go, it doesn't matter to me." Tsunade said as Sakura bowed at Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, I feel this is important if it will help us find Sasuke." Sakura said. "I know Sasuke is with Orochimaru and he could know something about it."

"Fine. Have a seat Sakura." Tsunade said as she took a seat in the chair beside the door and Tsunade sat at her seat behind the Hokage's desk. Jiraiya knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Lady Hokage." Jiraiya said.

"You don't have to be so formal with me just because Sakura is here." Tsunade said.

"I know. This is urgent though, I need to stress this to you." Jiraiya said. "In my research," Sakura giggled because Naruto had told her that Jiraiya's research was for a lot of his pervy books. "My SERIOUS research, I found out something Orochimaru is planning."

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"He made an alliance with a Dark Wizard from Britain." Jiraiya said. "The wizard's name is Lord Voldemort."

"What is this alliance that they made?" Tsunade asked.

"Lord Voldemort had something like a crown, a diadem that he gave to Orochimaru for safekeeping. He made this deal to Voldemort in exchange for helping in destroying Konoha." Jiraiya said.

"Okay. So what is the threat from Voldemort?" Tsunade asked.

"We heard that he has the ability to kill with a wave of his wand and he has many followers that can kill the same way. The curse is called Aveda Kedvra and anyone with magic can perform it." Jiraiya said. "Our jutsus are no match."

"Lord Jiraiya, I am sure we can defeat them!" Sakura said. "I would give my life to defend Konoha."

"I know Sakura, but we need to know exactly what we are up against. If this is an enemy we know nothing about, then we need major resonance." Tsunade said. "We need Shikaku and Inochi to go and get some information."

"Yes." Jiraiya said. "They are some of the best at information gathering."

"Should I send for Shizune to get them?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that would help a lot Sakura. Go fetch Shizune and get her to get them." Tsunade said.

Sakura ran out hoping that she could find them and get them searching. This sounded bad; she knew that there was most jutsus that could stand a chance of defeating them, Sharingan and Byakugan. Those may stand a chance but these enemies, allies of Orochimaru sounded dangerous, she didn't know what she could do, or if they were anything they could do to stop him. "We handled the Nine-Tailed Fox and Orochimaru's last invasion; we can handle this…right…"Sakura said as she went to find Shizune. "I hope so…"

Sakura had kept running until she met Shizune. "Shizune!"

"Sakura!" Shizune yelled.

"Shizune, I need you to fetch Inochi and Shikaku, they are requested at Lady Hokage's office." Sakura said.

"Okay! I'll get them!" Shizune said.

(_Meanwhile in Shell Cottage)_

Harry, Ron and Luna were sitting in the bedroom Hermione was in thinking of a way to get to Japan. They knew it was not going to be easy going over Eurasia and not being seen. Every single one of them was already a wanted criminal and they were just making it worse going to Orochimaru to destroy his diadem. Harry had told Ron and Luna about ninjas and how they could kill before you blinked and how they used secret jutsus that could rival magic and warned them that this was not going to be an easy trip. However, they all agreed that it was best to figure out a way to Japan before they did anything because as Luna said, "Better to go without a battle plan to a field than with the best plans and no enemy."

"How are we going to get to Japan?" Harry said.

"Portkey?" Ron asked.

"No no the Ministry guards that…" Hermione said.

"We already BROKE IN AND STOLE FROM THE MINISTRY!" Harry yelled. "One little unauthorized portkey to Japan won't do anything."

"I agree with Harry." Luna said.

"Fine!" Hermione yelled. "I guess we'll do a portkey."

"It is the most efficient way." Luna said.

"Okay, as soon as I recover, I will make us a portkey." Hermione said as she lay back down in the bed.

"Good." Harry said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I do not own either Harry Potter or Naruto okay? I would like to thank all of you out there who read, reviewed, faved and/or alerted this fic. Okay, enough with this A/N, on with the fic, Horcrux Hidden in the Sound!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Harry was looking at the shore over at Dobby's grave wondering if it was all worth it. He was heading into a foreign land with a foreign language, foreign customs, foreign food, (although Ron was more than willing to try some food form Japan as long as it wasn't too spicy.) But there were things troubling him as well. _What if I am killed by these Sound Shinobi? What if they are somehow resistant to magic or they have a move that could kill me quicker than Avada Kedvera? _ He was facing an enemy that he knew little about. He was pretty confident when it came to other wizards because he knew charms that would work against most spells. However, these shinobi were a different enemy and Harry didn't know if magic would work against them or not. And who was this Orochimaru? Voldemort made a deal with him, so he had to have some sort of power. He heard a knock on the door and he looked over at the door and said, "Come in." Harry said.

"Mate?" Ron asked as he walked into the room.

"What?" Harry asked rather annoyed. When he was started to get into a pensive mood, he was quick to get annoyed.

"Hermione is ready when you are. She can make the portkey, but only to St. Petersburg, Russia first. She says she won't risk making one further than that." Ron said as he looked at Harry. He knew Harry had deep thoughts in his mind and was planning something big, but they have also seen that look many a time when they were looking for the Horcruxes. Harry was planning for an unknown enemy and he had few, if any hints on how to defeat.

"That's good." Harry sighed as he turned in the bed. Ron walked out and shut the door. Harry pulled out what one lone book he had on Japan and began to read it to get an idea on what he was going to do when he got there. "I just hope these _shinobi_," Harry said trying the word out on his tongue, "Are not as dangerous as the Death Eaters." Harry packed a cloak, some food and some medical supplies and books as he walked out to the shore, where Hermione was making a Portkey out of a bottle she had found, then put the tea cup she transfigured to look more like what they would find when they got to Japan in her backpack, wrapped in an old Daily Prophet to keep it safe from cracking. She looked up to find Harry and waved to him.

"Hello Hermione!" Harry waved. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." Hermione said as he placed the Portkey down on the ground. "We just have to wait for Ron and Luna. They're still inside finishing packing up. Luna said she wanted to pack some stuff to repel any demons she found." Hermione then gave a slight "guffaw" as if she believed that Luna was loony for trying to pack stuff for something she didn't believe in.

"Now back of Luna Hermione," Harry said noticing Hermione's "guffaw" "I know you and Luna are not on the same page about a lot of things, but we are heading into some place and dealing with stuff we never had heard of before. Cut her some slack. If not for her, we'd be stranded without any clue as to what and where the Ravenclaw Horcrux was and Voldemort would most likely live forever in his reign of terror. So go easy on her, okay?" Harry pleaded with Hermione hoping to keep the peace between them all so they could focus on their mission in the Sound Village.

"Fine, fine. Just don't ask me to believe in Nargles or anything like that." Hermione snapped.

Just as soon as Hermione finished her statement, Luna and Ron walked out of Shell Cottage looking at what looked to be scrolls. "Hello Harry." Luna said reading a scroll.

"Luna, what does this say?" Ron said looking at the scroll wonder what in the world, Luna or her father could have wanted with them. Ron was reading the translation of when Luna's father had found some old scrolls on what he believed to be ancient Japanese magic he hoped to learn how to use in his own work. He was also looking for proof of the Legendary Tailed Beasts he heard so much about and believed so deeply in but could never get enough proof of, even though a lot of his subscribers to the Quibbler who went abroad know all the stories about them and the so called jinuurikkis. Luna was also using this trip to Japan to prove to her father the existence of Tailed beasts. The legend was so believed that a group called Akatsuki was after them.

"It says that Tailed beasts have a lot of chakra." Luna said. "Can you not read the translator's handwriting?"

"Nope." Ron said rolling the scroll back up. "Hi Hermione!" Ron waved to her. "How's it going?"

Hermione smiled at Ron's direct greeting to her. "Good. Ready to go when you are. What held you up?"

"Just Fleur giving us some snacks and Luna telling me all about the Tailed Beasts of Japan was all that held us up." Ron smiled.

"Oh dear god…." Hermione said. "This is going to be a complete fiasco."

"Oh Hermione, Tailed Beasts are real. There is an even report of a gang of highly skilled wizards in Japan called Akatsuki being sent to hunt after them." Luna said. "I doubt that highly skilled wizards would be sent of they weren't real."

"My word." Hermione said as she put her hand to her face. "Let's just grab the portkey."

"Okay!" Luna, Harry and Ron said as they grabbed the bottle and were whisked away to St. Petersburg Russia.

_(Page Break to Orochimaru's hideout.)_

Orochimaru was looking at the diadem with great interest. He was positive this would help him on his whole plot to destroy the leaf village. He was also thinking of using it when trying to master all jutsu. As he inspected the diadem with a great interest, footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Orochimaru looked around, and saw Kabuto was already there. "Ah, Sasuke is coming up." Orochimaru said with a smile that bordered on a pedophile-like pervasion. "Sasuke!" He smiled waving him in. "I am back from my trip to meet that Lord Voldemort I told you about."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke said. "So what is up with the raven crown there? Is that what he said you had to give you? "

"Yes." Orochimaru said with a devious evil relish.

"So what is it?" Sasuke asked. "A crown to make you look even weirder?" Sasuke stepped back. He knew Orochimaru was not going to really wear it himself; it had a raven on it, not a snake. "So how did this Lord Vol-dee-mort or whatever give this to you for? What is it supposed to do?"

"Sasuke, this is supposed to increase the wisdom of whoever wears it. It also is a Horcrux. I never have been able to figure out what this means, but I doubt it can be any good. I don't trust anything that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters say." Kabuto said shuttering.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru yelled. "Do you not trust my judgment? With this, I can use it to master all jutsus and harness the same art of immortality The Dark Lord uses. I may not need to keep using vessels at all. I could do it the way he does. This diadem holds the key."

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said turning around. "I'm going back to train some more."

"Yes. Train." Orochimaru smiled as Sasuke walked back to the training quarters. _Sometimes, I wonder if all this is worth it when it comes to trying to kill Itachi…_

Orochimaru looked at the diadem with an intense pleasure. A raven was not his thing but, he thought that it would if him perfectly. The legend that Voldemort had told him kept Orochimaru intrigued. It increased the wisdom of the wearer and it would possibly give Orochimaru the insight to gain the kekkei genkai blood traits he desires without having to use them as vessels, which with Sasuke as an apprentice, was proving more and more of a frustration. If he could make himself a Sharingan, he could use almost anyone as a vessel, or with the wisdom of the diadem, he could make his own flesh immortal. He did make a deal with a bunch of wizards after all; they should know how to do stuff like that. Orochimaru was a Sennin, but he didn't know what Voldemort was keeping from him. During their meetings, Voldemort never told him much about what magic could and could not do. Orochimaru just pulled that assumption from what he saw Voldemort and Bellatrix doing. He saw Voldemort pour tea without having to pick up the kettle and repair the wound Bellatrix got by pressing his wand up against it. Orochimaru could tell that the Nins and wizards had a lot in common but there were some things that had Orochimaru worried. "I need to master that jutsu and fast." Orochimaru said as he reached up, bent his head down and placed the diadem on his head. As he did, green light appeared on the diadem and seemed to go into Orochimaru's head.

Meanwhile, Kabuto had gone out of the room for a little while to get some air and let Orochimaru have some time to him. When he came back he was shocked to see the green light seep into Orochimaru. "Lord Orochimaru!" he yelled. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing Kabuto." Orochimaru said as he stood up. "Now, I have work to do. I suddenly feel like I have to find this boy named Harry Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

**As you can tell, I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto okay? Sorry to any loyal fans of this fic for the late update, but I have had writer's block for a long time. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the crossover: Horcrux Hidden in the Sound!**

"What did you say, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked as he got up and followed him as he walked around the hideout. Kabuto knew something weird had happened to Orochimaru. The diadem he had just placed on his head was taking control over him.

"I said, I feel like I have to find this boy named Harry Potter." Orochimaru said in a dazed voice that sounded like his, but they sounded as if someone else had said them.

Kabuto was concerned. He knew that Orochimaru only knew of Harry Potter from what Voldemort told him. Kabuto also knew how Orochimaru was acting when they came back. When they came back, Orochimaru did not care about Harry Potter, all he cared about was Voldemort upholding his end of the bargain. Frankly, he did not see Harry as something of concern at the time. Suddenly, Orochimaru's own plans meant nothing and he was being to Voldemort's will. Kabuto knew something was wrong and he suspected it had something to do with the diadem on his head.

"Ummmm….Lord Orochimaru, don't you think you should take off that diadem?" Kabuto pleaded. Kabuto was not certain but he knew that the diadem might have been taking over Orochimaru's mind.

"No Kabuto!" Orochimaru yelled as he turned around and smacked Kabuto. "If I destroy this Harry Potter character, The Dark Lord will _definitely _help me destroy Konoha." Orochimaru then rubbed his hands greedily in the image of Voldemort and his Death Eaters casting spells and helping him and his Sound Shinobi in destroying the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Maybe he will teach me his art of Immortality!"

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto pleaded as he got up from the attack. "You are not well! Please, I beseech you Lord Orochimaru, take off that diadem!"

"Never!" Orochimaru yelled. "Now Kabuto, you must help me locate this Harry Potter. I do not know where he could be."

"Ummmm… Lord Orochimaru, may I ask you something?" Kabuto asked.

"What?" Orochimaru said with one of the most sinister of scowls.

"Do you know what Harry Potter even _LOOKS LIKE?!!!!?" _Kabuto yelled.

Orochimaru stopped suddenly. This was a problem. If he was going to destroy Harry Potter for the Dark Lord, knowing what he looked like would help him majorly He had to admit, the Akatsuki had a better idea and easier time finding their targets than he did now. Finding a jinuurikki was easier than finding a boy from Britain only the Wizarding community would know about. Orochimaru then heard a voice say in his mind, _Press the mark on your arm the Dark Lord gave you. He said to use it when an emergency came up that he would need to come and assist you._ The voice rung in his mind, pressing him to call Voldemort and find out about Harry Potter to better serve his new (and seemingly more powerful ally.)

"Don't worry Kabuto; I will take care of that problem." Orochimaru said as he pulled up his sleeve and showed Kabuto the Dark Mark that was placed on his arm. "The Dark Lord gave me this as a sign of trust and to call him whenever I needed him." With this remark, he pressed the mark and sent a signal to Voldemort.

_(Meanwhile back at Malfoy Manor)_

"My Lord," Bellatrix smiled as she poured Voldemort a cup of tea. "I do hope you placed your trust in the right people with that Horcrux. It is very valuable and I do not wish something bad to happen to it."

"I believe I have." Voldemort said to Bellatrix with a loving caress in his tone. He then felt a slight burning on his head as if he had slight sunburn. "And my plan is working as I predicted."

"It is?" Bellatrix asked with a curious tone.

She was wondering what he could have been up to. She did not fully understand Voldemort's Horcruxes, but she knew that whatever it was about the diadem Voldemort gave to Orochimaru to keep safe, it had to be powerful and those who wanted to destroy Voldemort would be able to use it against him. She believed this distance from Europe that it was at meant it was as safe as the Hufflepuff cup that was kept at her Gringott's vault. However, Bellatrix was concerned that Voldemort may be betrayed by his actions. Bellatrix did not trust many of the fellow Death Eaters and considered her one of the most loyal Death Eaters. She looked into Voldemort's snake –like eyes and smiled.

"Ah, Bellatrix, my darling, the plan was to go as such." Voldemort smiled as he took a sip of the tea that Bellatrix had made for him. "You see, I used Occlemency on Orochimaru to see into his mind. I knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to master all of the jew-sues" Voldemort said, meaning to say jutsu, "Or whatever it was ninja did and he wanted immortality. Therefore, what I did was made him protector of that valuable object of mine. I did tell him the legend of it," Voldemort mused in something that looked like a smile.

"The legend of Ravenclaw's diadem?" Bellatrix confirmed.

"Yes. The same one." Voldemort said. "I knew he would put it on, trying to use it for his own use, so I put a charm on it of my own design that possessed him," Voldemort said, not quite wanting to admit that the Horcrux had a part of his soul in it in case his body was to be destroyed again. "Besides, young Harry might find fighting off a Sennin t be interesting…"

Bellatrix laughed at the idea of Orochimaru destroying Harry. She was imagining snakes wrapping around Harry and suffocating him to death while Ron and Hermione were being made into human practice targets for shrunken. "You know, I hope that Mudblood doesn't make Orochimaru's snakes sick." Bellatrix laughed in the most sadistic of ways.

Voldemort gaffed at Bellatrix's joke. "No, we wouldn't want that. I would feel sorry for the poor snake. I hope Orochimaru has some power that can get around that damned protection Potter has. Mudblood blood apparently can be used for protection."

Voldemort drank his tea and smiled. His plans were coming to fruition. Voldemort could not find a way to kill Harry himself, but he met up with Orochimaru in a travel to Japan in search of tailed beasts and the criminal gang Akatsuki in order to get them on his side. During this travel in Japan, Voldemort found Orochimaru and summoned him to Malfoy Manor to meet up and discuss plans to ally. Voldemort could tell he had his own devious plans similar to Voldemort's own. Upon discussion with Orochimaru, Voldemort agreed to come in with his Death Eaters and help Orochimaru and his Sound Shinobi to destroy Konoha and Voldemort said if Orochimaru did a good enough job, he would teach him the art of immortality he used. When Voldemort mentioned his special method of Immortality and how it saved him from a fate worse than death, from being lower than the lowest ghost is, Orochimaru eagerly agreed to help him. Voldemort knew then that he had made a powerful ally who had almost as much influence in the ninja world as Voldemort had in the Wizarding world.

Soon, Voldemort felt the Dark Mark on his arm burn. "Ah, Bellatrix, my dear, Orochimaru needs me. Hand me the Floo Powder."

"Yes my Lord!" Bellatrix said as she grabbed an ornate gold pot from the mantle and handed it to Voldemort.

"Thank you Bellatrix." Voldemort said as he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Orochimaru in Otogakure!" Voldemort then bent down and put his hand in the fire.

Meanwhile, Kabuto, calming him down and discussing Orochimaru's latest plan to try and secure Voldemort's help in destroying Konoha, was attending to Orochimaru. They discussed ways to kill Harry Potter, who ever that was. Kabuto looked up and noticed the fire starting to die out. He got up and grabbed a few logs to put on the fire. Kabuto took the logs over and paused.

"What is it Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, getting up and making sure the diadem did not fall off. _I have to be careful; this thing is over one thousand years old. I am surprised it has lasted this long._

"I think I saw the Dark Lord's face in that fire…" Kabuto said as he rubbed his glasses clean, to make sure he was not seeing things.

"You saw it." Voldemort said in the fire. "Wizards can communicate via fires using Floo Powder. I will send an owl to give you some so you can easily call to us if you need help and to talk about battle plans. It's a useful yet damned thing having to communicate half way around the world to make sure my precious diadem is safe."

"Yes my Lord." Kabuto bowed.

"I can see that Ravenclaw's diadem does not suit Orochimaru all that well." Voldemort said with a smirk.

"Shut up! I need this wisdom to figure out how to make a Sharingan of my own! I am tired of dealing with Sasuke and his disobedience." Orochimaru snapped.

"Why do you want Sasuke's Char-ring-gong?" Voldemort asked, letting the words come roughly off his tongue."

"The Sharingan allows the user to copy another's movements as they are doing it. Skilled users can make illusions from it; spit black fire and control time and space with it." Kabuto explained.

"Can't you just pluck his eyes out and transplant them?" Voldemort asked.

"You can," Kabuto sighed, "but only Uchihas, the family with the trait, can use it most effectively. Lord Orochimaru's art of immortality puts his sprit into a new healthy body. He can use jutsu then that he could not otherwise that way. However… Lord Orochimaru does not want that kind of hassle, so he is trying to use the diadem to figure out a way around it."

Voldemort looked on pondering. This Uchiha clan would be of use, if he could force them to work for him. If Voldemort had a ninja army of the most feared Nins, Harry and the Order of the Phoenix would be devastated. "Are there any other Uchihas?"

"Itachi, of Akatsuki." Kabuto said.

"Ah, the Akatsuki, I want them to join me. They and their tailed beasts would bring the entire world under MY control. I could defeat even Merlin himself with that." Voldemort laughed. "Anyway, what did you need Orochimaru?" Voldemort asked.

"What does Harry Potter look like? I want to kill him for you." Orochimaru said.

"Oh!" Voldemort said, acting like Orochimaru's question was a surprise. "He's about 17 years old, tall, green eyes, black hair and glasses with a lightning scar on his forehead, although he is probably using a disguise, so be careful. I would prefer less unnecessary causalities." Voldemort sighed. "Bad for the image."

"I understand." Orochimaru said. "I will find this Potter for you. I have a feeling he is seeking this diadem as we speak."

"How did you know?" Voldemort asked. He had not figured on Orochimaru finding out all about the true nature of the diadem.

"It's a powerful item of yours. And he wants to destroy you, so," Orochimaru said.

"I understand." Voldemort said. "I must leave you now. I have much work here to do. Controlling the Minister of Magic is tough work. Best of luck killing Harry." Voldemort added.

"Don't worry my Lord." Orochimaru saluted, touching his hands to the tip of the diadem on his head. "I will do my best."

"See that you do." Voldemort said as he withdrew from the fire. _Everything is going according to plan…_Voldemort thought as he left the conversation.

**Well, how was that? Good? Bad? Sucky? A waste of your life? Let me know in a review. I will update as soon as I can, but I do not know when it will be, so please do not hound me too much on that. Anyway remember to read, (Well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter okay? Well, I would like to thank all of my fans who read, review, alert and faved this story. It makes me feel so much better about this story. Well, I do not have a lot to say here now. So, anyway enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto pleaded, "This is hopeless. We do not know what disguises wizards use! I know you can tell when a ninja is disguised but wizards do not possess chakra! I do not think magic is something that can be seen at all! You are out of your mind here! We should end this deal, I think Voldemort is going to use you and kill you."

"Nonsense Kabuto." Orochimaru said. "Maybe we can use Sasuke! His Sharingan can see chakra, and if magic is visible with the Sharingan, we can see when wizards are coming and use Sasuke's Sharingan to put them in a genjutsu and confess to anything that we ask them. Fetch me Sasuke!"

"Fine Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto sighed as he walked down the hall of Orochimaru's hide out and brought Sasuke back from training.

"What the fuck are you saying? Orochimaru wearing some thousand year old crown a snake looking guy uglier than Orochimaru made into a 'Whore crutch'" Sasuke said trying Horcrux on his tongue "and wants me to see if some is a wizard? You sure he isn't insane?" Sasuke said.

"Sadly no, Lord Orochimaru is not insane. Wizards are real; we dealt with some when we received the Horcrux from Lord Voldemort back in Britain." Kabuto sighed.

"Well, I do not know what makes these wizards magical and I doubt wizard magic is the same as chakra. If you had found a wizard and had me see him, I could tell you if the Sharingan could see magic. Just because it can reverse genjutsu does not mean it can see fairy-tale wizard magic. God! You guys are such fucking idiots!" Sasuke yelled.

_Ignore his yelling and profanity, you need him for your next vessel, you cannot make him want to leave._ Orochimaru thought to himself. "Have you ever encountered these fairy-tale wizards, dear Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru cooed in a sickly sweet voice.

"No." Sasuke said. "It is because they do not exist."

"You'll beg to differ my dear Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said. "You know Kabuto and I left for Britain a few weeks ago."

"Yeah." Sasuke sassed. "I know that. You also put a sleeping genjutsu on me and tethered me to your hideout with snake threads. You fucking asshole."

"Do you want proof, dear Sasuke?" Orochimaru said as he rolled up his sleeve and showed Sasuke the Dark Mark. "With this and a little application of my chakra, I can summon Lord Voldemort here and we can prove you wrong once and for all!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew how Orochimaru was and how desirous of power he was. Sasuke was just as envious of power as Orochimaru was. As Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance of Orochimaru in an almost perverted way of talking to him about wizards and Dark Marks, an image of Itachi appeared in his mind and made Sasuke pause for a moment. _What if these wizards are real? Itachi would not be able to do anything about it at all… I would have it so I could kill Itachi easily, no matter what he throws at me, wizard magic would be perfect against him!_ Sasuke thought. He knew that he could use the ally Orochimaru had in this Lord Voldemort and kill Itachi with any magic he could learn. Little did they know, Voldemort was planning to use the Akatsuki and their Tailed Beasts to his advantage.

_(Page Break to Hidden Mist Village)_

"Well, so this is one of the famous ninja villages of Japan huh?" Harry said as he got up. "Hermione, can you make long-distance portkeys any easier on one?"

"Sorry, I can't" Hermione said as she disenchanted the teacup.

"Well, where are we?" Ron asked looking around. "This doesn't look like any pictures of Japan I have ever seen…"

Over by the village gates, two of the guards looked over. Four intruders had shown up right outside the gates of the Village Hidden in the Mist. They looked on curiously. They did not have a headband nor did they look like any of the ninja they were trained to kill on sight, but they did look suspicious.

"Should we stop them?" The younger guard asked of his elder.

"Most likely. They could be civilians in disguise or something else like that." The elder guard said.

"Alright." The younger guard said "Hey! You guys out there!"

"Huh?" Luna said looking over at them. "Hey guys, I think that those armored ninja guards are calling to us." She said dreamily as if an armored ninja guard yelling at them was like a bird flying by.

"Whoa guys, we are not here to make a threat!" Harry said holding up his hands.

"Who are you four and what village do you hail from?" The elder guard said.

"I am Harry Potter and I hail from Godric's Hollow!" Harry said.

"I am Hermione Granger and I hail from London!" Hermione said following Harry's lead.

"I am Ron Weasley and I hail from Ottery St. Catchpole." Ron said, as the guards got closer.

"And I am Luna Lovegood and I also hail from Ottery St. Catchpole." Luna said dreamily.

_The guards looked puzzled. They had never heard about Godric's Hollow, London, and Ottery St. Catchpole at all. They did not sound like any of the Hidden Villages in the area and they did not sound like any towns in any of the lands they knew about. They could pose a threat to the Hidden Mist Village. I do not know where they are from or who any of these people are. I need to act now. The elder guard thought. All of a sudden, he thought of the Mizukage and her advice on this matter. It was a case of village security. She would know more about things of this matter. "Get up you four. We are going to take you to the Mizukage. She will know what to do with you four outsiders."_

"Okay!" Harry said putting up his hands, motioning for Ron Hermione and Luna to follow suit. Harry knew by the way these guards looked that they were serious. He could only guess that the Mizukage was their leader and she was one to be reckoned with as well. If he was to find the Sound Village, steal the Horcrux, and destroy it, he knew he could not afford anyone wanting to kill him. _Okay, I have to get in good with this 'Me-zoo-kah-gay' and see if she knows about Orochimaru and the Sound Village. If I play it right, we should have no problem._ Harry walked along holding his wand and showing he meant no harm and was willing to cooperate. Hermione saw this and did the same, urging Ron and Luna to do so.

As they walked along the village under escort of the guards, they looked around. A young boy was throwing a shuriken at a pole while his mother swept the porch. He was wearing a headband with four wave like lines on it. They were the same as the ones the guards wore on their head. Ron kept looking but was sure that if the kid wanted to, he could throw the shuriken before his magic could deflect. Luna was looking as if this was Diagon Alley and the kid was throwing a regular ball. They followed the guards' escort up to the Mizukage's offices. Hermione looked outside and saw the ocean around the Mizukage's office. _Whatever this Mizukage is, village leader or guard captain, she has a magnificent view. _The elder guard knocked on the door. Soon a feminine "Come in." was heard.

The elder guard opened the door as the younger guard pushed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna into the office. Harry was shocked. Surely, a woman like this could not be the Mizukage. She looked too young and beautiful for a job Harry guessed would be strenuous and do much damage to one's body. _Hey, some aurors look bad and some fine. Look at Moody and Tonks. _Harry thought.

"What do we have here?" The Mizukage asked looking at the guards.

"Mi lady, these prisoners were caught outside the village gates and claim to be lost travelers from the Village Hidden in Godric's Hollow, the Village Hidden in Ottery St. Catchpole and The Village Hidden in London." The younger guard said.

"Never heard of these villages." The Mizukage said. "Let them speak."

"They're in England!" Ron yelled, getting tired of the guards.

"The Land of Eng?" The Mizukage asked.

Hermione piped up rolling her eyes. "You see, these are towns in Britain. I can see how you mixed them up with the idea of your Ninja Villages. I do not understand it. In Britain, these towns can be called villages, but they are only villages not gatherings of armies." _Well, break the secrecy agreement and tell them, I bet they can kill us as easily as we can them. I am already wanted. In for a penny in for a pound. _ Hermione thought as she pulled out her want and made a bunch of blue flowers appear. "We are wizards after something and we know it is in this land."

"Hermione! Why did you tell?" Harry yelled.

"Because we need their help. They can tell us were Otogakure is." Hermione sapped at Harry.

"The Sound Village? We know where that is. But why?" The Mizukage said.

"You see an evil wizard made a deal with Orochimaru of the Sound Village. This wizard is called Voldemort and wants to rule the world. The deal is Voldemort will destroy Konoha if he keeps a sacred item to him called a Horcrux that is made out of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem." Harry paused. "Do you know what it is?"

"No." The Mizukage said. "But continue."

"Well, it looks like a crown and if we destroy it we are closer to destroying Voldemort before he can destroy Konoha and possibly the Mist Village too." Harry said. "So, how do we get to The Sound Village?"

"You need to talk to the Godiame Hokage Tsunade and the leaders of Konoha on that one. They are going after Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Something about Sasuke Uchiha, but you do not need to know all that now. Besides, if you go against Orochimaru, a Sannin, a legendary Ninja, it will not be without cost. You need someone who knows the land and can fight him with you. I will send a message to Konoha now. You need to solicit your help from them. I will send you with an escort from this village to keep you safe. Remember, the ninja in this area work stuff almost like magic as well, and I do not know if your spells will work. Konoha is a treasure trove for information and help though. If you prove yourself to them, you will get your "Whore-crutch," destroy "Vol-dee-mort," and stop Orochimaru. He is a top S-ranked criminal and needs stopped. I wish you luck." The Mizukage said.

"Thank you." Luna said bowing. "Do you know about Tailed Beasts? Are they real?"

"Yes." The Mizukage said. "Yes they are Miss Hermione." She added as she saw Hermione roll her eyes. "Don't believe me? Ask Konoha and their jinuurikki. As for now, you may rest in the Tsunami Hotel. I will tell them you are coming. You will leave for Konoha tomorrow."

"Yes mam!" Harry saluted as he walked out with the rest of the Wizard Team.

"See Hermione." Luna said as they left. "I told you the Tailed Beasts were real!"

"Shut up." Hermione said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter okay? Sorry for the late update on this one but I have a chapter ready and willing for you to read and enjoy. So enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Voldemort was sitting in Malfoy Manor sipping a goblet of deep, blood red wine staring at the fireplace. Pondering his Horcrux, he just sat smiling at his brilliance and looked upon the flames. _So far so good._ He thought. _Potter has no way of knowing where I kept this Horcrux. Not even if he knows about them, but I do have a feeling Dumbledore knew and told him. However without knowing where they are, he cannot do much about them. Even if there is the slim chance he found out, it is all the way in Japan. The Sound Village has protections only the most skilled of shinobi can penetrate. _ He then looked up at the mantle and at the ornate container of Floo Powder.

"Lucius, you send Orochimaru the Floo Powder. He needs more than what we gave him." Voldemort said.

"Yes my lord." Lucius said as he scooped up some of the Floo Powder and put it in a mokeskin bag. He looked over his shoulder and saw Voldemort staring at him as if he was a mouse and Voldemort was a very hungry snake. As he headed to the owlery of Malfoy Manor, Narcissa stood up and followed Lucius with her concerns. She did not trust Orochimaru nor was she as trusting of Voldemort as much as she did back in the height of his power. Voldemort's use of Draco to get back at Lucius really tore at her support of him. No matter what, her son was the most important of her things in her life. Orochimaru was unknown and she knew no one could be trusted anymore. The only thing Narcissa cared about anymore was her family and keeping them safe.

"I know you are following me Narcissa." Lucius said as he wrapped up the bag of Floo Powder to send off.

"Lucius, do you think we can trust Orochimaru?" Narcissa asked.

"Do not question the Dark Lord and his judgment." Lucius said simply.

"How do we know he is trustworthy, this so called 'Sa nein'?" Narcissa asked.

"All we can do is follow the Dark Lord's orders. We may not understand all of the orders but we must follow them." Lucius said.

"But our family! Draco!" Narcissa pleaded.

"Listen to me!" Lucius said taking Narcissa by the shoulders. "The best we can do to keep Draco safe is to follow the Dark Lord's orders! He will kill us all, starting with Draco if we do not. He has already lost faith in this family after what happened at the Ministry two years ago and he does not forget nor does he forgive." Lucius said.

"Lucius!" Narcissa said looking at the window of the owlery.

"What?!" Lucius yelled.

"There is a falcon at the window." Narcissa said.

"It's a messenger." Lucius said opening a window. "And it's from Orochimaru."

"How can you tell?" Narcissa asked.

"The tag is written in Japanese Kanji." Lucius said as he relieved the bird of the burden of the message. He then showed it the perch with food and water so the bird could rest from the long journey easier.

"I'll take it to the Dark Lord for you." Narcissa said. "Just make sure that Floo Powder gets sent off."

Narcissa walked down the halls with the message in her hands anxiously. She hoped that Voldemort wasn't too suspicious of her loyalty or would think that she had read the message before he could. Seals could be broken and there were a few spells that could translate languages. If she did not play her cards right, Voldemort would accuse her of reading private correspondence without his expressed permission. He already had the Malfoy family on thin ice.

"My lord!" Narcissa said bowing in front of Voldemort.

"Yes Narcissa, what do you have for me?" Voldemort asked turning to face her getting up from her chair to face the fire.

"A message from Orochimaru my lord." Narcissa said bowing and handing him the message.

"How do you know this is from Orochimaru Narcissa? Did you read my message?" Voldemort asked, looking on her as if he was reading into her mind.

"Please forgive my insolence my lord," Narcissa said, "But he is the only one of your allies who writes in Japanese Kanji."

"Thank you Narcissa." Voldemort said. "You are dismissed. Tend to Lucius and Draco's bruised egos."

"Thank you my lord." Narcissa said as she walked away. _I still do not trust that Orochimaru character though. _ She thought as she headed to Draco's room to see what he was up to.

Once he was sure that anyone who could be spying on him was out of the way, he placed the Dark Mark on his arm to the envelope the message was in and opened it. "Translingus Nippon" Voldemort said placing his wand to the message and turned the words from Kanji to roman letters and then into English message that he could read easily. "What is it that that creepy snake woman man wants now?" Voldemort asked as he pulled the letter closer to read it, Nagini wrapping around him, as if she was going to read it as well. "Dear Voldemort-san, I have to have you come to Japan and see a display of the Sharingan talent. I also have many quandaries and to the limits of its use on wizards. Uchiha Sasuke thinks that he may be able to find Potter if he is disguised here in Japan. It is a far out theory but he thinks that magic may work like chakra and he may be able to see it using his Sharingan. We are still guarding your Horcrux with all the power we have. Trust me, we have the highest security placed upon it, so it is safe. Please respond and tell me when you can or will come."

Voldemort scratched Nagini under the chin and looked over the message once again. As much as it would pain him to leave his comfortable hideout in Malfoy Manor, he could see why Orochimaru needed him and how he could exploit this opportunity. Voldemort had a sinking feeling that Harry knew what he was up to. It was quite possible that one of the Malfoys let the secret slip. There was a disturbing amount of information about what he was doing being leaked. Orochimaru may be able to do something about Harry if he did manage to make it to Japan while he held onto England. Scooping up some Floo Powder, he placed it on the fire "Orochimaru!"

Meanwhile, back in the Sound Village, Orochimaru noticed a face in the fire. "Hello?" He asked turning to the face of Voldemort in the fire.

"Ah, Orochimaru, glad to see you home." Voldemort said. "I just received your message. I sent you some more Floo Powder so you won't have to keep having me call on you if something comes up. That should arrive in a few days. I sent it by owl and they take a little while."

"An owl? You wizards can't teleport things to another place or something like that?" Orochimaru asked.

"Alas no. Never fear though, I have had my subordinates place every protection known to Wizardkind on it. No one will steal it and be able to use it." Voldemort said.

"Good. Now what did you want to talk about?" Orochimaru said making sure the diadem did not touch the fire.

"I will visit you within the day. Wizards can Apparate, or appear instantly another place, but great distances like England to Japan, even a wizard as powerful as myself cannot make it at once. It will take me about a day to make it there to you. Once there I will see that display of the Sharingan you promised me." Voldemort looked at Orochimaru with a puzzled look. "Are you wearing that diadem of mine?"

"Yes. Should I not?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, that is not a problem, you wearing it." Voldemort said. "It just…does not suit you."

"Oh." Orochimaru said. "Well I will be ready for your arrival tomorrow."

"Thank you. Have a good day." Voldemort said.

"You too." Orochimaru said as Voldemort disappeared from the fire.

_(Page break to the Tsunami Hotel)_

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna were making themselves comfortable in the Tsunami Hotel, eating the meal the Mizukage provided them. Harry picked up the rice bowl and the chopsticks and tried to manage the awkward task of eating with chopsticks. Ron was having much less luck with them as Harry was. Hermione had conjured up a spoon to eat with. Luna somehow mastered the art of eating with chopstick and looked as serene as could be. Ron got frustrated and threw the chopsticks down and began to eat the rice with his hands.

"RON!" Hermione yelled.

"What? I cannot eat with these sticks!" Ron pleaded with her, taking a scoop of rice in his hands and shoving it in his mouth.

"Take this." Hermione sighed conjuring up a spoon and handing it to Ron. "This should help things a lot. I know I could not handle those things at all, so I made myself a spoon. Why you didn't do that you pea brain I will never know."

"I love you Hermione." Ron said taking the spoon from her hand.

"And I know you need to eat if you are being that nice to me." Hermione sighed rolling her eyes.

"I don't know why you are having such a hard time." Luna said dreamily. "This is just like the proper way to eat Plimply Stew" Luna said as she put a mouthful of rice in her mouth and ate it.

"I think I just lost my appetite…" Ron said putting the bowl down.

Harry looked on and sighed. He then continued the partially successful attempt he was making to eat rice with chopsticks. His stomach growled with hunger pangs from lack of a good meal for quite a long time and this rice and fermented fish meal was something that soothed his stomach. One cannot live for a long time on Hermione's thin wild mushroom stew nor could they live very long on tinned tomatoes while the meals they had at Shell Cottage that Fleur made were delicious and filling, that feeling could not stay forever. Japanese food was different for sure but it was filling. As he picked up a piece of fermented fish with chopsticks, he felt a slight pain in his scar. Ignoring it, he picked up a dropped piece by stabbing it with the stick and putting it in his mouth.

"Ahhhh!" Harry yelled getting up from the table.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked

"Nothing." Harry replied "I just…just stabbed myself in the eye with chopsticks." He said covering up for the fact his scar was hurting. Hermione always got onto him for letting it happen.

"Want a spoon?" Ron offered. "Hermione can make the best spoons."

"Nah, I just need to go to the restroom." Harry said as he got up, leaving the room.

Once he left the room, Luna asked, "How could he have poked his eye with a chopstick if he is wearing glasses?" She then put a piece of fermented fish in her mouth.

"Best to let him to himself now…" Hermione said.

"You are eating that?" Ron asked as Luna put the piece of fish in her mouth.

"Yes. Tastes like a Plimply." She said.

"I think I lost my appetite..." Ron said pushing his food away.

Harry was in the restroom, splashing water on his face. He had just had a vision of Voldemort looking into a fire talking to Orochimaru about coming to Japan. Taking a few breaths, he processed what he had seen in his mind when his scar hurt. He took off his glasses and cleaned them. This was something that made the situation more desperate. Voldemort in Japan was not part of the plan. He should have expected it to happen, but he didn't expect it that fast. It was then that he knew he had to get to Konoha like the Mizukage told them to and get help. "I have to tell them." Harry said as he dried off his face.

"Feeling better Harry?" Luna asked as he walked back into their room.

"No." Harry sighed.

"Why?" Hermione asked as her face fell with concern.

"Because Voldemort is heading to Japan to team up with Orochimaru, that's why." Harry said.


End file.
